


All I Want For Christmas

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The boy opened the door a wide smile on his face and introduced himself as Harry. He had a mop of brown curly hair falling in front of his haor but not long enough to hide their pretty green colour. It was the first time Niall thought another boy was pretty. Girls were pretty but boys? Niall had no idea before today a boy could be pretty.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the MOST cliché title I could find, deal with it hahaha!
> 
> This is short and fluffy and I hope you will like it

Niall moved from Mullingar to Holmes Chapel when he was ten years old. His mum and dad had just divorced and Niall remembered hearing his mom say she needed a 'fresh start'. Niall had no idea what it meant and had been a bit sad to move and leave his friends but both his parents had promised him he would love Holmes Chapel and he would make new friends at his new school. His dad also promised to visit as much as he could and Niall was also always welcome at his dad's house. 

Niall did make friends as easily as his parents had promised. He had met Louis and Liam on the first day and they had been nice to him. Liam had been nice to him. Louis had made fun of his accent all day and Liam had pushed him at recess telling him to be nice. Louis had pouted but had stopped making fun of Niall. On the second day Niall had met Zayn. He had been sitting alone under a tree and Niall had been intrigued by him. Zayn was quiet but he was nice and Niall had invited him to play at his home after school. Zayn had smiled and said yes. 

When Niall was twelve their old neighbor moved away and a woman with two kids moved in. There was a boy the same age as Niall and a girl who looked a bit older. Their mom was always smiling or laughing and Niall liked her even if he didn't know her. His mom made a gift basket with pastries and fresh fruits and a bottle of wine as a welcome gift. When Maura said she was going over to give the basket to their new neighbors Niall surprised her by saying he would tag along instead of staying in his room playing video games. In reality Niall was just very curious about the new boy. He hadn't seen him at school yet. 

The boy opened the door a wide smile on his face and introduced himself as Harry. He had a mop of brown curly hair falling in front of his haor but not long enough to hide their pretty green colour. It was the first time Niall thought another boy was pretty. Girls were pretty but boys? Niall had no idea before today a boy could be pretty.  
Harry called his mom to come to the door and she invited Niall and Maura in. Her name was Anne and the other girl Niall had seen on the day they moved was Gemma and she was three years older than them he learned. Anne made a cuppa for Maura and Harry asked Niall if he wanted to come to his room and listen to music while their mums were talking. Harry said Anne was a talker and they could be there for hours. Niall nodded and followed Harry to his bedroom. 

Niall and Harry bonded over their love of music, especially old music almost no one their age listened to. Niall loved the Eagles and Harry Fleetwood Mac. They spent hours making each other listen to their favourite songs and Niall pouted when Maura said they needed to go home. Anne laughed and said Niall was welcome back anytime when Harry pouted too. 

After this day they became inseparable. Niall introduced Harry to his other friends and they all got along but what Niall and Harry had was different. Niall didn't know how to explain it but he could feel it and he knew Harry felt it too. They had a special bond. 

When they were fourteen Harry came to Niall's house and said he needed to speak to him. Harry was never that serious and it made Niall anxious. Harry sat on Niall's bed and he looked nervous, twiddling his thumbs and pulling on a loose thread on the sleeve of his jumper. Niall sat on his bed, opposite of Harry and waited for him to be ready to talk. 

"I'm gay," is all Harry said, obviously waiting for Niall's reaction.

"Ok."

"Ok, that's all you have to say?"

"Yes, no, I mean, I don't know. What am I supposed to say?"

"That you still want to be my friend."

"Of course, I still want to be your friends H, you and I it's forever."

"So...I can still sleep here?" Harry asked, his voice small.

Niall felt his heart break a little. He took Harry in his arms and held him as tight as he could. 

"I don't care that you're gay Haz, you're my best friend and nothing will change between us," Niall said, his face still tucked safely in the crook of Harry's neck. 

Harry let go of the hug first and gave Niall a watery smile and Niall's heart broke again a little bit. Niall was with Harry, holding his hand and ready to fight when Harry came out to their friends but luckily they all accepted Harry and Niall was glad he didn't have to fight any of their friends. 

In the next few months Niall discovered a few things about himself and after weeks of questioning and long night Googling Niall came to the conclusion he was bisexual. Niall told Harry right away and Harry smiled and hugged Niall. Harry smelled great and his curly hair weren tickling Niall's nose. Niall never wanted to let him go. This was new. This was also what had lead Niall to his questioning. He had never been attracted to another boy before. Sure he could admit another boy was good looking but Harry was the first one he wanted to kiss. 

Niall was scared. Everytime he was opening his mouth he was scared he was gonna blurted out his feelings for his best friend. Niall knew that it's not because Harry was gay that he was attracted to him and Niall couldn't risk telling Harry about how he felt and being rejected. 

Niall did his best to keep his feelings away and tried to act as normal as possible with Harry. Every time Harry was hugging him now Niall felt like his heart was going to lurch out of his chest. It was dizzying how much he liked, maybe even loved, Harry.

Someone knocked at the door and Niall shook his head. He got off the couch and walked to the front door. He opened it and Harry was standing on the front porch a wide smile on his face. 

"It's snowing," he said, "wanna go for a walk?"

Niall nodded and grabbed his winter jacket before leaving a note for his mum in case she came back from work before Niall and Harry were back from their walk. It was still early but it was already dark outside but the snow made everything looked brighter. Niall loved the first snow. It was quiet around them the only sound being their steps on the snow. Niall realised he had forgotten his gloves at home and rubbed his hands together before blowing on them. His fingers were freezing but he didn't want to go back home yet. Harry stopped walking and removed his right glove and handed it to Niall.

"Put it on," he said.

Niall arched and eyebrow but put the glove on anyway. Harry grabbed Niall's left hand and entwined their fingers.

"That way all of our hands are warm," Harry said, smiling and Niall tried to ignore the way his heart jumped in his chest when Harry's soft hand took his. It meant nothing, Niall told himself, Harry was just being a good friend and he didn't want Niall to have frost bites on his fingers. 

They walked for almost an hour and when they turned on their street Niall almost pouted, not wanting to let go of Harry's hand yet. They stopped in front of Harry's driveway and stood in silence for a while.   
Niall lifted his eyes to look at Harry and groaned.

“How can you possibly look good with snow in your hair?”

"You think I look good?" Asked Harry, a small smirk on his lips and Niall hated himself for opening his big mouth. Of course Harry was going to tease him about this.

"Whatever."

"You think I'm pretty," Harry sing song and Niall punched him in the shoulder.

"I think you're pretty too," continued Harry, looking at Niall in the eyes. 

Niall was pretty sure they were not so close just a moment ago but he had no idea who had moved first. Niall brought his hand up and pushed a loose strand of hair away from Harry's forehead. Harry leaned in and Niall didn't move his hand away. Harry was even closer now and Niall's heart was beating so fast he feared Harry would be able to hear it. Harry moved his hand up and mirrored Niall's position.

"I really like you," Harry whispered, so low Niall almost thought he imagined it but Harry moved even closer and now Niall could feel Harry's warm breath against his lips. 

"I like you too," Niall whispered back, hoping Harry's words were not a fragment of his imagination. 

When Harry's lips touched his Niall felt like he was going to faint. It was better than anything he had ever imagined. Harry's lips were soft and warm and his hand at the base of Niall's skull was playing with Niall's short hair. 

Niall had no idea how long they stayed outside kissing but they broke the kiss when they heard Gemma shout 'mum, Niall and Harry are finally kissing.'

Harry laughed and pressed his forehead against Niall. He pressed another quick kiss to Niall's lips.

"Wanna come inside for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Niall smiled and nodded. He took Harry's hand and followed him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
